Self-Mastery of Matchmaking
by Shallow Seas
Summary: Mokuba's painfully aware of his big brother's feelings for a certain puppy. [Seto x Katsuya, Puppyshipping] He knows very little about matchmaking, but he's willing to learn... or try.
**Self-Mastery of Matchmaking**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

 **Summary** : Mokuba's painfully aware of his big brother's feelings for a certain puppy. [Seto x Katsuya, Puppyshipping] He knows very little about matchmaking, but he's willing to learn... try.

* * *

"Why do you always have to be such a jerk Kaiba?!"

Mokuba sighed as Jounouchi's muffled shouts made their way through the limousine interior. His brother and Jounouchi were going at it again, and in front of their high school no less, as a small crowd of students started to gather in front of the school gates from Jounouchi's quite public outburst. He felt a slight secondhand embarrassment having to listen to his big brother make a public show of Jounouchi, but the elder Kaiba never missed a beat when it came to harassing the poor blonde. Every. Chance. He. Could.

' _Big brother should just stop teasing Jou and just start fucking him already._ '

Kaibas weren't known for lightly sugarcoating the truth. Mokuba was already a bright kid, and being closest to the one and only Seto Kaiba, it wasn't hard for him to pick up on his elder brother's feelings for the pup. He decided it was information better kept to himself. Seto probably hadn't realized it himself yet, and even if he had, talking to his brother about the other's romantic interests was never a conversation the boy cared to have. Ever.

Lifting himself up slightly, he placed both his hands on the limo door and peaked through the window. His brother had his back slightly facing away from him which allowed Mokuba to see enough of the elder Kaiba's side profile to recognize that smirk of superiority and glint of amusement in his eyes. Jounouchi was having none of that however, as his fist was raised threateningly toward the elder Kaiba brother who stood a few feet in front of his rival. His face was flushed from anger from something Seto must have said.

Something involving canines, if Mokuba had to guess.

"Guys, please." Yugi the Mediator to the rescue. He stepped in between the two rivals, arms outstretched. "I didn't mean to let this get out of hand... I just thought it'd be nice to spend time together Kaiba," he glanced up at the CEO meekly with a small smile, "you know, without the weight of the world on our shoulders."

Jounouchi snarled at his friend's attempt at mediation.

"You've got nothing to apologize about Yugi," his fist opened up and he extended his arm, pointing roughly at Seto, "this guy should be the one apologizing."

Seto placed his hand on his right hip and scoffed.

"And why should I do such a thing, Mutt?" That nickname riled Jounouchi even more. Seto just loved to push all his buttons. He was the best at it, and he took pride in knowing how to irk the boy in all the wrong ways.

"Dammit Kaiba! Don't you know how to be a decent human being?" He sounded exasperated. Mokuba felt bad for Jounouchi - it must have been hard being the object of his brother's affections, since clearly he couldn't convey them outside of dog insults and shots at his dueling ability.

"A simple 'yes' or 'no' would have worked moneybags," Jounouchi continued as he shook his head, "not a 'why the hell would I go with you dweebs to Burger World' and 'I'd rather die than be caught dead in that low-rate establishment.'" Honda threw in a 'yeah!' from the sidelines as Anzu followed with a 'you tell him!' Jounouchi puffed his chest pridefully from the vocal backup of his friends while Yugi found himself fearfully looking between his best friend and his best friend's rival.

Kaiba shrugged. "Where's the lie?"

"Why you—!"

"Guys please!" Now Yugi was the one that sounded exasperated. He just wanted to grab a burger with his friends and archrival. Why did life have to be so complicated?

Jounouchi huffed. "Sorry Yugi." He puffed out his cheeks and directed his eyes toward the ground. "What's so bad about us that you'd rather sit alone in your stinkin' corporate office anyways?" Crossing his arms as his eyebrows furrowed, he kicked away an imaginary rock in frustration.

Mokuba blinked. There was brief glint in Jounouchi's eyes as he glared at the ground that the younger Kaiba instantly became acutely aware of. For a split second, there was something.

There was no mistaking it.

He rolled down the limousine window.

"It's called being the CEO of a multi-billion dollar corporation. Maybe if you dorks had-"

"I want to go to Burger World!" Mokuba yelled out from the vehicle, cutting off his brother before he had a chance to hurl another insult out. No way was he going to let this chance slip up.

He had to make sure.

The elder Kaiba looked back to focus on the source of the outburst and blinked. His brother wanted what? And with them? The rest of the gang looked on shocked at the sudden outburst of the younger Kaiba. Mokuba gulped. There was no going back now. Why did he have to open his big mouth?

"Mokuba, what are you-"

"Please big brother." Mokuba interrupted hastily, almost desperately. The CEO narrowed his eyes. Mokuba knew he would get a good talking to afterward for his interruption, but if it meant could figure out just what the hell was going on, it was worth it.

"I really like... hamburgers?" That sounded too weak. "And I really want to spend more time with Yugi and his friends." Okay better, now reel him in more. "Please, big brother? I really want to go and I'm really hungry." Mokuba rubbed his stomach for emphasis, flashing his brother a look that could melt anyone's heart. The finishing blow. His brother would never be able to resist.

Seto sighed, defeated. He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. It was very rare he turned down something his little brother wanted, and he wasn't about to start turning him down now, no matter how much he detested fast food establishments. Or people in general.

"Alright Mokuba." Bingo.

Seto turned his heels and started for the limo. Yugi smiled toward Mokuba threw an enthusiastic thumbs up, while the younger Kaiba took mental note of Honda and Anzu's nervous glances to one another in the background. Mokuba smiled back meekly, all the while paying special attention to Jounouchi's reaction. The blond's silence only proved to disappoint Mokuba. ' _What was that glint from before?_ ' Mokuba could only speculate what it meant. But what he did know was he needed Jounouchi and his brother to spend more time together, and he would surely see it again.

"So... we'll meet you there then?" Yugi's question would have been left unanswered if not for the energetic 'of course!' that came from the limo. Yugi excitedly nodded and turned toward the rest of the gang, who looked less than eager to spend more time with the CEO outside of school. After a brief exchange of words and inaudible whine from Jounouchi, they started for the restaurant.

Mokuba beamed up at the elder Kaiba as he approached the limo. Seto couldn't resist letting out a small smile of his own in return as he sat down, closing the door behind him. He dreaded spending time away from work and at Burger World of all places, but for Mokuba's happiness he was willing to endure his classmates for another hour or two.

"To Burger World please!" The driver nodded at Mokuba's request and set off toward their destination.

* * *

 **Chapter 1** — **End**


End file.
